


Tao of Rodney

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Photoshop, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when I have a day off and want to play with coloring and layers in Photoshop. It turned out okay I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tao of Rodney

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
